Mobile electronic devices bring great convenience to people's daily life, and have become an indispensable tool for people. A mobile electronic device has multiple types of input apparatuses, for example, keypad, mouse, operating lever, laser pen, touch screen and the like. The touch technology is quickly and widely applied to various electronic devices because of good interactability thereof. This technology is becoming matured, and various possible applications based on this technology are being deeply explored.
With development of the touch technology, users are imposing higher and higher requirements on operation experience of electronic devices such as mobile phones, tablets and the like, and expect more convenient man-machine interaction experience. The force detection technology further provides another dimension of information in addition to the location information provided by the touch technology. Various applications may be developed based on the input force information, which provides a new operation experience for the users in the use of the electronic devices, for example, pop-up of a pull-down menu or a “small suspended ball” when the screen is pressed with a force, acceleration of the up-down roll and left-right roll when the screen is pressed with greater force, touch fed back and the like effect.
During practice of the present invention, the inventors have found that the related art has at least the following problem: in the conventional touch force detection apparatus, a large number of electrodes (or sensors) need to be arranged for more accurate force detection, thus the cost is high, and force detection of multi-touch may not be realized.